User blog:Amanim/My Favorite USA TV Shows and Movies!
Hi I just want to say even though I enjoy watching Cartoons and movies. I want you fans to know that there are some cartoons and films that is great. I mean really good! These cartoons and movies are from any year decade that I like. From the 90s, 2000s. You name it I have it! I gotta say these cartoons and live action movies are fantastic and wonderful. I love everything about them because of a great setting, wonderful voice cast, great storyline, good characters, great character development, powerful message, inspiration, life lessons, comedy and great villains. Man these cartoon and live action movies are great! The creators of these cartoons and movies did a great job with it. Even the animation style is good! There are great Kung fu moves in these showsand movies too! Anyway look at my list and you will see what I mean. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. *'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Sonic Satam' *'Sonic Underground' *'Bratz TV Series' *'Kim Possible' *'The Proud Family' *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' *'Power Rangers Zeo' *'Power Rangers in Space' *'Power Rangers Wild Force' *'Power Rangers Ninja Storm' *'Power Rangers S.P.D' *'Power Rangers Dino Thunder' *'Power Rangers Jungle Fury' *'Power Rangers Dino Charge' *'Power Rangers Super Dino Charge' *'Jackie Chan Adventures' *'Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness' *'Static Shock' *'Samurai Jack' *'Teen Titans' *'Stoked' *'Chaotic' *'Ultimate Spider-Man' *'Spiderman (1994 animated series)' *'Totally Spies' *'6teen' *'Inspector Gadget' (80s version) *'Rugrats' *'Rocko's Modern Life' *'The Angry Beavers' *'Invader Zim' *'Dexter's Laboratory' *'CatDog' *'The Powerpuff Girls (1990 version)' *'Ed, Edd & Eddy' *'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi' *'My Life as a Teenage Robot' *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' *'Doug' (Nickelodeon version) *'The Wild Thornberrys' *'Cow and Chicken' *'Rocket Power' (90s version) *'Hey Arnold' *'American Dragon Jake Long' *'Pepper Ann' *'Recess' *'Lizzie McGuire' *'Superman the Animated Series' *'Batman the Animated Series' *'House of Mouse' *'Goof Troop' *'DuckTales (classic)' *'Gargoyles' *'The Weekenders' *'Flimore' *'Camp Candy' *'The Blues Brothers (2020)' :Films *'Bratz Rock Angelz' *'Barbie as Swan Lake' *'Barbie as the Princess & the Pauper' *'Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo' *'Kung Fu Panda' *'Kung Fu Panda 2' *'Kung Fu Panda 3' *'Sing (2016)' *'Shark Tale' *'Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *'Zootopia' *'Wreck It Ralph 1' *'Toy Story' *'The Emperor's New Groove' *'All Dogs Go to Heaven 1' *'Balto (1995)' *'Puss in Boots (2011)' *'Casper (1995)' *'The Princess & the Frog' *'Bah Humduck A Looney Tune Christmas' *'Scary Godmother' *'Scary Godmother 2' *'Aladdin' (1992 version & Live Action Film) *'Mulan' (1998 version & Live Action Film) *'Bratz (Live Action)' *'Friday (1995)' *'The Wood' *'Poetic Justice' *'Gridlock'd (1997)' *'Higher Learning' *'Ride Along' *'Fist Fight' *'Top Five' *'First Sunday' *'Welcome to Marwen' *'Despicable Me' *'Despicable Me 2' *'Despicable Me 3' *'The 40 Year Old Virgin' *'Crazy, Stupid Love' *'The Incredible Burt Wonderstone' *'Dan in Real Life' *'Evan Almighty' *'Date Night' *'Over the Hedge' *'Horton Hears a Who!' *'Dinner for Schmucks' *'Get Smart (1989)' *'Get Smart (2008)' *'Green Book' *'The Best of Enemies' *'First Man' *'Soul Food' *'Happy Feet' *'Twitches' *'Twitches Too' *'Ferdinand (2017)' *'The Lego Ninja Movie' *'The Nut Job 2' *'Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer' *'A Goofy Movie' *'An Extremely Goofy Movie' *'The Powerpuff Girls Movie' *'The Powerpuff Girls Twas the Fight Before Christmas' *'The Lizzie McGuire Movie' *'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' *'The Rescuers Down Under 2' *'Spaceballs' *'Heavy Metal' *'Nacho Libre' *'The Drunken Master (1978)' *'The Legend of the Drunken Master' *'Shaolin Wooden Man' *'Snake in the Eagles Shadow' *'Rush Hour' *'Rush Hour 2' *'Rush Hour 3' *'Who Am I' *'Twin Dragons' *'Rumble in the Bronx' *'Police Story' *'The Spy Next Door (2010)' *'The Protector' *'Wheels on Meals' *'The Forbidden Kingdom' *'Shaolin (2011)' *'Extreme Heist' *'Broken Path' *'Romeo Must Die' *'Unleashed' *'The One' *'Kiss of the Dragon' *'Hero' *'Cradle 2 the Grave' *'Fist Of Legend' *'The Bodyguard from Beijing' *'Kung Fu Tai Chi Master' *'Shaolin Temple (1982)' *'Black Mask (1999)' *'Ocean Heaven' *'Hitman (1998)' *'The Expendables (2010)' *'Fearless' *'Fong Sai-yuk' *'My Father Is A Hero' *'Kung Fu Cult Master' *'Badges of Fury' *'The Warlord' *'Dragon The Bruce Lee Story' *'The Big Boss (1971)' *'Fist of Fury (1972)' *'Way of The Dragon' *'Enter the Dragon (1972)' *'The Game of Death (1978)' *'Beverly Hills Ninja' *'Black Sheep (1996)' *'Tommy Boy' *'Almost Heroes' *'Dirty Work' *'Airheads' *'Wayne's World 2' *'I Am Chris Farley' *'Chris Farley Anything For A Laugh' *'Captain Underpants' *'Shrek' *'Shrek Forever After' *'Toy Story 3' *'Toy Story 4' *'Grown Ups' *'The Coneheads' *'Ghostbusters 1' *'The Couch Trip' *'The Great Outdoors' *'Trading Places' *'Get On Up' *'Yogi Bear (2010)' *'Cool Runnings' *'Planes, Trains and Automobiles' *'Uncle Buck' *'Armed and Dangerous' *'Who's Harry Crumb?' *'Only the Lonely' *'Summer Rental' *'Wagon's East' *'The Blues Brothers (1980)' *'Continental Divide' *'Animal House' *'1941 (film)' *'Neighbors (1981)' *'John Belushi: Life and Death History Channel Biography (2010)' Category:Blog posts